


Green-Tea Banana Milkshake

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga doesn't enjoy working as a barista. Or, that's not entirely accurate. What he doesn't enjoy, is working an eight hour shift, starting at four thirty in the morning and having to smile at his new, very cheerful, regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Tea Banana Milkshake

Suga flips on his customer smile as the first caffeine addict of stupid o'clock pushes through the door.

"Welcome!" he says, chirpy even though he wants to die. "Do you know what you would like?"

Opening before there's light in the sky is a stupid idea, in Suga's opinion. But the managers and higher ups who decide business hours don't listen to lowly baristas, so here he is, a yawn building in his throat that he swallows time and time again, attempting to hold it together with a grip on the counter to keep himself upright.

The customer looks at least seven times more awake than Suga feels. He has a pleasant smile spread across his elegant features, high cheekbones and a small nose. His eyes look like the kind that make hearts stutter as he walks by. Suga suspects his own heart would as well, if it was a more reasonable hour. Taking his time as he peruses the board, the customer taps a finger on his chin.

Suga's smile tenses, hopefully imperceptibly, as he locks it in place. He was hoping that the customer would already know his order and be gone within five minutes so Suga could go back to sleeping on his feet, but he never gets the things he wants.

"Do you have any recommendations?" the customer asks, eyes still fixed on the board behind Suga. He has a swipe card clipped to his belt along with an ID card, his smile in the photo on it is cheerful and matches the one currently on his face.

Suga hates him.

"Everything we make is good." Or at least filled with sugar and caffeine, which is the same thing. He supposes he should make an actual suggestion and forces his brain to dredge one up. "How about one of the specials?"

"Hm," the customer says, drawing out the not-word as he continues to scan the boards for long seconds, then rests his eyes back on Suga. "No, I don't think so."

 _I'm being paid for this,_ Suga reminds himself, and forces down the urge to scream. He's about to try another suggestion, when the customer speaks again.

"I would like a green tea-banana shake with a shot of espresso," he says. "Please," he adds as an afterthought.

Suga knows the twinkle in his eye well, the customer knows that isn't a drink that anyone makes, or would even _want_ but is waiting to see what Suga does next.

"Coming right up," Suga replies, brightly, as his soul drifts a little further into the clutches of the corporate conglomerate. "What size?"

He takes one of the large ( _Venti, Sugawara-san, you know this._ ) paper cups before the customer confirms that yes, he does want that size. Somehow, Suga can always pick them. _The customer is always right,_ resounds in his mind as he scribbles something in blue marker on the cup, pretending like the training manual has a code that equates to this monstrosity, and like he needs to have it written to make the drink.

The customer hands over his money in exact change - how he managed that, Suga will never know - and Suga makes his drink, squirting the syrups over the steaming milk and adding the coffee. He yawns, but only once, and he thinks he managed to hide it behind the coffee machine.

As he makes the drink, the customer chatters. Not about anything in particular, that Suga can tell, so he only makes a few noises of acknowledgement in return and tunes him out until the drink is finished, when he catches what was probably the tail end of a riveting story.

"- So that's why I'm starting there today and not working abroad!"

"Wow! That's quite the tale," Suga says and the customer grins as Suga hands over his "coffee".

"I thought so," he replies, and even though Suga was sure the customer's smile had reached its limit, it stretches yet further. Suga blinks, to make sure he's not hallucinating, but no, he has the gall to have _dimples_ when he smiles that wide. "I'll see you later, Suga-chan!" He sweeps out the door with an awkward half wave from his hand clutching his briefcase.

It takes a moment for Suga to process what his words actually mean - his ears don't function correctly at this hour - but when he does, he sags down until his forehead presses against the counter and whispers, "Fuck," at the plastic covered surface.

*

Days pass and Suga doesn't see Green-Banana Coffee-san, but that doesn't mean he's relaxed, he knows the only reason he hasn't encountered him again is he has been lucky enough to avoid the hell shift he was working that day. He knows this without the slightest need for deduction or reasoning because, as Kuroo stacks up the mugs for customers who want to sit in, he grins sidelong at Suga, and starts a conversation with "so".

Suga enjoys working with Kuroo, he's nice and fun but still cares enough to get the job done. What's more, he seems to understand that even though their work contracts needed to be signed with a blood seal, that doesn't mean they have to lose their senses of humour, but occasionally, very occasionally, Suga wishes Kuroo's was somewhat smaller. Those occasions begin with Kuroo saying "so".

"So," Kuroo says, a twinkle in his eye.

Suga's hands still from where he is wiping down a table. "So?" he returns, hoping that this is a different kind of "so" to the one that he has come to expect.

"A customer asked after you."

Suga's heart sinks. He laughs, a small bubbling thing that surely betrays his inkling of who the customer was. "Is that right?"

"Yup. Cute guy, brown hair, almost as tall as me," Kuroo says, and chatters on further about him. He says something about how he'd seemed alert for five in the morning, but guys like him are why they open then. Suga doesn't listen closely, instead he ducks into the staff room where the roster is pinned to the wall.

Kuroo sticks his head in to follow him. "You'll be seeing him tomorrow," he says, just as Suga sets eyes on his shift for the next week.

Suga doesn't swear, but it's a close thing. "I hate that shift," he says in what some people might describe as a wail.

"Hey, at least you'll have good company now." Kuroo's grin is as wide as his face.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, he's been drinking it here," Kuroo says, clapping Suga on the shoulder.

Suga's heart sinks to somewhere around his navel.

*

Suga receives a round of applause as he sets down Green-Banana Coffee-san's latest disaster in a mug.

"You're good at that," the customer says, grin as wide as ever.

"I do my best," Suga replies. He's given up on his own smile. This is his third day in a row serving this customer on hell shift and he doesn't have energy left.

The customer cocks his head, like he isn't perfectly aware that if it wasn't for him and the other smattering of his kind coming in before dawn has the decency to break, Suga could be tucked up in bed until a reasonable hour. "Is there something the matter, Suga-chan?"

"No of course not!" Suga says, a little desperately, and tries to think of something to cover his lackadaisy. "I was just wondering what your name is."

He realises a second too late what a terrible idea saying that was, as the customer breaks into an honest to god smirk. The expression is different to his smiles from before, it's filled with _knowing_. Suga's own smile is as real as the plastic tree that sits in the corner but the customer isn't deterred.

"Maybe you should guess," he says. His grin has taken on a life of its own and drifts towards 'shit eating'.

Suga drops his own smile, too tired for this nonsense. "Sorry, it doesn't matter. Please enjoy your drink, I'll see you tomorrow." He vanishes into the employee room, even though he should stand behind the register. He figures if he hears the bell of a new customer, he can come back out and this customer won't do any damage to the cafe - he's too well groomed and put together to be one for vandalism.

Ten minutes pass with Suga making himself busy amongst the supplies, tidying up and setting right items that always stray within minutes, no matter how many times he puts them back in their proper places. He'd swear they have a mind of their own if he hadn't seen Kuroo creating disarray just by existing.

The bell on the door rings, so Suga forces his smile back onto his face, only to see the customer's back retreating without a look over his shoulder.

Sitting on the counter, his mug with only the barest trace of foam at the bottom next to it, is a napkin. The napkin has writing on it.

While it's not messy like Suga has seen some handwriting, the script looks like it was written with care to make sure it's _not_ that messy, carefully rounded, almost cutesy. The message reads:

thank you for the drink, it was scrumptious~ (▰∀◕)ﾉ  
my name is oikawa tooru, thank you for asking, suga-chan!

This time, Suga wails out loud.


End file.
